


Daisy

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Established Relationship, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: elven songs, flowers and Jimmy
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Daisy

There was a caravan ahead. Robert asked him to stop so Jimmy let the horse to switch into leisured step. He could feel a specific smell of incense and herbs, coming from elves, the wind brought snippets of conversations, laughter and songs.

Once upon a time, Robert smelled like herbs too, now he smells leather, wet cloak fur, road dust and horses. He had different name as well, but Robert forbade Jimmy to call him that, since then it became somehow forgotten. 

In his youth Jimmy had a chance to spend the night near another elven caravan.That time it wasn't safe to travel alone and elves kindly offered shelter to him. They frolicked and played in the field like little children, than sat near the fire and started to sing their beautiful and incomprehensible songs. Robert kept furtively glancing at Jimmy, eating dry elven bread, from beneath a pearl string on his forehead. When the moon hid, he slipped under Jimmy's furs. In the morning, elves just moved on to their hall of eternity and Robert stayed. With a light heart and childish naivety, inherent for forest people, he rushed to recant his eternal life and entrusted himself to Jimmy. But Jimmy, just a stroller and thief, had nothing to give him back.

They already sold elven silks, pearls and rings long time ago. They even sold Robert's long golden locks. He cut them off himself after they hadn't have a scrap of food for a week and sold. Later he jokingly told he could wash less and not worry about fleas, but there was anguish in his eyes, that made Jimmy ashamed. 

And now Jimmy could see the same expression on Robert's face, longing for his people, where he doesn't belong anymore. He kept looking at them eagerly and whispering the song's words without any sound, until elves disappeared in the distance. Now Robert was no more than a stranger for them.

They settled here, in the flower meadow as Robert wished. They had no one to fear of - they had nothing to be stolen. Half asleep, Jimmy felt that Robert slipped from his embrace. He didn't loose ability to walk noiseless but Jimmy knew that Robert is gone and it's better not to disturb him until morning. He woke up when the sun was already high and torrid, there was no sign left from night chill. Jimmy splashed some river water on his face, snorting from it's coldness, and checked grazing horse.

Robert knelt, praying for his elven gods. Jimmy didn't want to disturb him but they had to move on, search for new place and new metier. Earlier Jimmy always tormented himself with regrets but Robert told him, 'I lived hundreds years swimming in the sea, nestling in soft feather bed and singing careless songs, but I never knew life. Non of that is worth even a year I spent with you.' Jimmy felt a little easier, yet a taste of bitterness stayed in his mouth forever. 

Jimmy approached Robert and gently touched his shoulder. Robert smiled - hair sparked like gold in the sun - but eyes remained sad and tired. Once upon a time his eyes were blue as clean mountain lakes and shined like stars. Now wrinkles lays around them.

They packed their meager belongings and damped down the fire. Before saddling the horse Jimmy put a blue daisy into Robert's hair.


End file.
